Stuck in the depths
by Jooltay
Summary: Un beau jour, Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel décidèrent de se bourrer gentiment la gueule. Mais il allèrent trop loin, et tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.. (Matoine) (Ceci n'a aucun sens)
1. Routine, on te pine

CHAPITRE 1 Routine, on te pine

Aujourd'hui allait être un jour banal. Enfin, c'est ce que pensa Antoine en soupirant, au moment où la sonnerie de son réveil retentit dans sa chambre. Cette journée commençait normalement, le jeune homme ayant sa petite routine habituelle. Mais aujourd'hui, il voyait Mathieu, son meilleur ami, et ils allaient tout deux passer la journée ensemble.

Il se leva péniblement, grogna un peu en ouvrant ses volets, le soleil éblouissant ses yeux encore endormis, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

En temps normal, pendant sa douche, il pensait à toute sorte de chose. Mais aujourd'hui, non. Il pensait à seulement une chose.

Manger.

Hier soir, il avait travaillé toute la soirée sur sa nouvelle vidéo, et n'avait malheureusement pas trouvé de temps pour dîner. Il avait tellement faim.

Il se hâta de finir de se laver, et parti dans sa cuisine avec encore une serviette nouée autour de la taille, les cheveux toujours trempés.

Quand il eut finit de manger, il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone en provenance de sa chambre. Il alla répondre sans trop se presser, étant encore un peu mal réveillé.

«-Antoine ? C'est Mathieu ! Tu peux te connecter sur Skype s'il te plait ? Je dois te parler et j'ai plus de crédit là..

-Hein ? Ah euh oui, bien sûr, j'arrive dans 5 minutes, t'inquiète pas

-Merci ! » Il raccrocha

Antoine bailla, et retourna nonchalamment dans la cuisine pour ranger les restes de son repas avant d'aller allumer son ordinateur. Il lança Skype, et reçu immédiatement un appel en facecam de la part de son ami.

«-Salut, marmonna-t-il, la bouche encore un peu pâteuse de fatigue.

-Euuuh mec.., toussota Mathieu, visiblement un peu gêné.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Antoine en haussant un sourcil.

-Pourquoi t'es à moitié nu ?»

Grand silence.

L'intéressé baissa lentement les yeux et remarqua que, effectivement, il ne portait toujours que sa serviette. Il soupira.

«-C'est ta faute. Tu m'as pressé.

-Comme un citron ?

-…»

Mathieu éclata de rire.

«-Excuse-moi, j'étais obligé, c'était trop tentant

-Mec bordel, c'est tellement pas drôle, si tu continues à te marrer comme ça pour cette daube je raccroche. Et je te laisse t'étouffer tout seul comme une merde.

-Non mais non, s'il te plait !» articula-t-il assez difficilement, compte tenu du fait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'esclaffer niaisement.

Au bout d'un petit moment où Antoine soupirait à chaque fois que son ami émettait un gloussement, il commença à rire aussi, et le rejoint dans son fou rire.

Après 5 minutes, les deux jeunes hommes finirent par essuyer les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées par mégarde du coin de leurs yeux, et se calmèrent.

«-Désolé, j'ai pas dormi des masses cette nuit, je suis tellement crevé que je ris pour vraiment n'importe quoi, concéda Mathieu, toujours en gardant un sourire en coin.

-Oh, t'inquiète pas, c'est la même pour moi, mais on commence à avoir l'habitude je pense

-Ouais pas faux

-Tu voulais me dire quoi au fait ?

-Ah, oui ! Mes parents passent à l'improviste ce midi, du coup on pourra pas se voir.. Mais si ça te dit, on se retrouve vers 19h au Dernier Bar

-Oh, je vois, donc en contrepartie de me laisser en plan pour la journée juste au dernier moment, tu me proposes qu'on aille se bourrer la gueule plus tard ?, fit le grand brun, d'un air faussement vexé. Et tu crois que ça va me convenir comme ça ?

-Bah ouais ?

-MAIS CARRÉMENT !》

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

《-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais mes parents débarquent dans 20 minutes et j'ai toujours pas rangé l'appart. Enfin, ce qui me rassure, c'est que je suis quand même plus prêt que toi, pouffa le plus petit des deux en pointant du doigt la serviette enroulée autour des hanches de son ami.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ou je l'enlève.

-Oh oui vas-y bébé, ta virilité me manque

-T'inquiètes pas, ce soir tu feras pas que la voir. Bon, casse toi, tu vas te faire engueuler par ta maman si elle rentre et qu'il y a toujours nos restes de capotes qui trainent sur ta table de chevet.

-T'exagères, les seules que j'ai je les avais achetées pour une scène avec le Patron, et ça m'étonnerait même pas qu'elles soient périmées, là

-On est pas là pour parler du désastre de ta vie amoureuse, ça me rappelle trop la mienne.

-C'est vrai que tes cheveux font peur à tout être de sexe féminin s'approchant de toi à moins de 3m

-Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle chérie

-Va te faire foutre, balança Mathieu en riant. Bon, je vais vraiment devoir y aller, on se voit ce soir !

-Sois à l'heure petite coquine.》

Nul besoin de le signaler, mais ils rirent encore. Ils finirent par se dire réellement au revoir, et Mathieu raccrocha, craignant le courroux de sa génitrice en découvrant l'état Tchernobylesque de son appartement.

Antoine bailla, et se rappela qu'il était toujours en serviette.

"C'est donc pour ça que les yeux de Mathieu étaient posés autre part que sur mon visage tiens"

Il rit tout seul en imaginant son ami le supplier de se déshabiller devant la cam, tout en s'astiquant le.. Verre à bière ?

"Wtf Antoine, tu manques de sommeil ptet."

Il retourna se coucher. (cette espèce de feignasse)

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, en meilleure forme. Son réveil afficha 13h.

"Hey mais c'est l'heure des Chocapics !"

L'avantage est qu'avec le pouvoir de la narration, il m'est possible de faire une ellipse afin que vous vous ennuyez pas trop avec les moments chiants de la vie des personnages de cette fic. Mais de toutes façons je vous aime pas.

Donc il alla manger des Chocapics.

Il se faisait chier. Il se dit qu'il aimerait trop avoir un ukulele, putain.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd venant du salon. Un merle venait de se prendre la vitre. Il se foutu de sa gueule, puis l'oiseau repartit, étourdi, et notre chevelu national s'emmerda de nouveau.

6h plus tard (je suis sympa en fait, hein ?), Mathieu patientait au bar en attendant son ami, qui, irl comme pour sortir ses vidéos, était toujours en retard. Comme marque de l'immense respect qu'il vouait à ce dernier, le jeune homme châtain n'avait même pas pris de bière avant qu'il arrive. Ça c'est de l'amour. Still a better love story than Twilight.

Plus le temps passait, plus il pensait que putain, son respect il pouvait se le foutre au cul. Il avait soif, et les autres clients le narguant avec leurs boissons lui donnaient envie de tuer des chatons.

Quand finalement il aperçu une touffe franchissant la porte, il soupira, de soulagement comme d'agacement.

《-Franchement ?, fit Mathieu avec sa célèbre bitch face pendant que l'autre s'approchait.

-Ouais bah hein, excuse moi de te faire poireauter 15min alors que toi c'était 7h.

-On se prend une bière ?》 se dépêcha-t-il de changer de sujet.

Puis 2, puis 3, puis 4, puis c'était plus vraiment possible de compter à partir de là.

Déjà bien déchirés, ils se décidèrent à finir la soirée chez Mathieu, Antoine habitant trop loin pour espérer rentrer en un seul morceau vu son sang qui semblait imbibé à 99% d'alcool.

Et vu qu'ils étaient quand même plutôt cons, ils tinrent à prendre un dernier verre.

Au moment précis où ils les finirent, les deux Youtubers sombrèrent dans les ténèbres.

Après un moment indéterminé (je donnerais une fourchette de quelques secondes à quelques heures), ils se réveillèrent. Au milieu d'une forêt.


	2. On t'aimait bien quotidien, reviens

Je remercie juste la communauté Universe Bitches, je vous aime tout fort

* * *

CHAPITRE 2: On t'aimait bien quotidien, reviens

_Après un moment indéterminé (je donnerais une fourchette de quelques secondes à quelques heures), ils se réveillèrent. Au milieu d'une forêt._

Antoine était étendu sur l'herbe, la tête proche d'un tronc d'arbre. Sur son torse reposait la tête de Mathieu, qui était complètement allongé sur lui, la main de ce dernier posée derrière sa nuque.

Un bruissement de feuilles mortes se fit entendre. Antoine eut des difficultés à ouvrir les yeux, compte tenu du mal de crâne monumental qu'il tenait de sa cuite d'hier, et tourna la tête vers la droite.

Il vit une jeune adolescente, qui devait avoir entre 15 ou 20 ans. Elle le regardait d'un air fasciné, tout en tenant son téléphone à la main. Antoine tenta de se relever, mais remarqua vite la présence (surtout le poids) de son ami sur lui. Il le poussa donc précipitamment, se remit sur ses deux pieds et s'empressa de préciser :

« -Euh, c'est pas DU TOUT c'que tu crois ! J'espère que t'as pas pris de photo ?..»

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, un sourire qui lui sembla narquois s'étalant sur son visage, et elle tapa rapidement quelque chose sur son portable.

« -Euuuh... » lâcha le grand brun, déconcerté.

Au moment où Mathieu releva la tête après avoir émergé, les buissons tout autour d'eux commencèrent soudainement à remuer, des bruits se rapprochant dangereusement. Le châtain se releva en hâte et se rapprocha de son ami, craignant ce qui pourrait se passer.

« -Antoine ?.. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?.., gémit-il.

-.. Je t'avouerai que là, je sais pas plus que toi »

Quand la végétation les encerclant s'arrêta de bouger, ils s'aperçurent que les bruits avaient été produits par d'autres jeunes filles, toutes aux environs de l'âge de la première. Maintenant pris au piège, le présentateur de What the Cut hésita quelques instants avant de tenter d'ouvrir la bouche.

« -Qu'est-ce que.. » Il fut rapidement interrompu.

Une alarme retentit pile au même moment où toutes les adolescentes commencèrent à crier.

« -GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS, firent-elles.

-GAAAAAAAYS, GAAAAAAAAAAAAYS, GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS, fit l'alarme.

-ON EST PAS GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS » fit Mathieu, totalement paniqué.

Ayant porter ses mains à ses oreilles pour les couvrir du vacarme hurlant leur homosexualité, Antoine repéra un chemin où ils pourraient s'échapper. Il attrapa donc le bras de son ami et détala en courant, suivit par ce dernier qui continuait à gueuler « C'EST PAS NOTRE FAUTE SI ON A DES CIRCONSTANCES ATTÉNUANTES ».

Ils coururent jusqu'à une clairière, où ils s'arrêtèrent, complètement essoufflés. Le grand brun s'étala par terre dans un immense râle élégant, pendant que l'autre, les mains sur les hanches, tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

《- PUTAIN MAIS C'ÉTAIT QUOI CE BORDEL, finit par vociférer le premier.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN SAIS, DUCON LA JOIE ?!, répondit le second sur un ton plein d'amour.

-Bon, bon, calmons-nous. Déjà, on est où, et comment on est arrivés là ?

-Mais j'en ai foutrement aucune idée, la dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir pris une bonne grosse cuite, j'étais tellement déchiré que j'avais commencé à mater ton cul

-QUOI

-Nan nan rien.

-Euuuh... Ouais. Bon. En tout cas on était chez toi, bourrés. Et là, on se réveille au beau milieu d'une forêt.

-Au moins on a encore nos vêtements》

Mathieu leva les pouces pour souligner l'aspect positif de la chose.

Antoine leva son majeur pour souligner le respect qu'il portait à son camarade.

《- On est pas dans la merde.

-Bah non, là on est dans une clairière

-MAIS T'EN AS PAS MARRE D'ÊTRE UN BRANQUIGNOL

-Non non je le vis bien

-Bordel mais mec, je te jure que dès que je suis en état de me relever je.. Oh regarde y'a une autre meuf là-bas, elle a l'air paumée elle aussi》

Le branquignol susnommé s'approcha de la fille en question, et la conduisit vers le cadavre presque achevé de son pote.

《- Bonjour, je m'appelle ******* (son prénom n'a aucune importance, elle sert à rien). Ton ami m'a expliqué comment vous êtes arrivés là, et si je me trompe pas vous êtes Youtubeurs non ? J'ai le plaisir et l'ironie de vous annoncer qu'ici, vous êtes à Tumblr. Plus précisément dans la région. Vous vous trouvez dans les terres des Internets.》

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent bouche bée face à cette déclaration.

《- Avant que vous ne posiez la question, non je sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là, et non je sais pas comment en sortir

-Ça, ce serait deux questions》 rectifia Mathieu, avant de se prendre un regard encore plus noir que le Nigéria de la part de son ami, ce qui lui fit baisser honteusement la tête.

Antoine se releva péniblement en geignant à la façon d'un ours récupérant d'une vieille gueule de bois (ce qu'il était, en fait.), et se tourna vers la fille.

« -Comment t'es arrivée là toi ?

-Aucune idée non plus, mais apparemment on peut dire que je me suis perdue sur Tumblr. Toutes les filles que vous avez vu étaient comme moi, au départ, et peu à peu elles perdent la raison pour devenir des fangirls incontrôlables. À ce propos, si vous cherchez une ville, je ne vous conseille pas de partir vers le sud. C'est la capitale. C'est juste un quartier rempli de grands hangars avec des conventions pour chacune des fanbases existantes. Si vous allez là-bas, vous vous ferez piétiner sans hésitation. »

Les Youtubeurs se regardèrent, avec un air mi-effaré mi-«PUTAIN MAIS HEIN»

« -Okeeeey... Donc, on doit aller où alors ? finit par demander Antoine.

-Eh bien la frontière est là-bas » Elle se retourna et montra du doigt une ligne au sol bien visible, ainsi qu'un changement net de paysage. « J'arrive pas à sortir d'ici personnellement, donc je sais pas trop ce qui vous y attend. Je vous dis bonne chance, alors ?

-Je suppose, ouais.. bégaya Mathieu.

-Heureuse de vous avoir connus ! » Elle partit.

Les jeunes hommes se fixèrent mutuellement pendant un bon moment avant de réagir à tout ça. Le plus grand des deux lâcha finalement le morceau au bout de quelques minutes.

«-...QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI »

L'autre ne cilla pas et resta muet.

«-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL PUTAIN, ON EST DANS LES INTERNETS ? MAIS QUOI ? » Il se laissa tomber lourdement et s'assied en tailleur sur l'herbe, puis prit sa tête entre ses mains. «C'est un rêve. Un putain de rêve. J'ai juste trop bu, on va se réveiller.

-On peut dire que t'en as trop...

-NON, ALORS LÀ MATHIEU TU FERMES TA GUEULE.

-Bon, au pire on n'a qu'à suivre ce qu'elle nous a dit. On y va ?》

Antoine respira à fond, puis se redressa.

《-Ouais. On y va.》


	3. Où vas-tu, trou du cul ?

Tout d'abord, je remercie l'univers. (bitches)

Ensuite, pour répondre à question de la review de la guest dont j'ai oublié le nom (sur le fait si je suis un garçon ou une fille), je garde ça secret :333

Je sais que je publie de manière carrément aléatoire, mais je suis une personne carrément aléatoire. Deal with it.

Sur ce, _enjoy_ !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Où vas-tu, trou du cul ?

Arrivés à la frontière, les deux Youtubeurs s'arrêtèrent afin de tenter de déterminer quel site représentait cette région-là.

C'était un endroit vaste, désertique dans l'ensemble mais au milieu, il leur sembla apercevoir des vestiges d'une ancienne civilisation, comme si tout les habitants étaient partis précipitamment.

Au moment où ils posèrent le pied de l'autre côté, une voix retentit.

《-Oyé voyageurs ! Vous venez de pénétrer dans..

-Ta mère, répliqua Antoine.

-... Non, répondit la voix d'une façon plus que catégorique. L'endroit que vous vous apprêtez à visiter se nomme Myspace. Autrefois, c'était une contrée colorée, pleine de vie et de bonne humeur. Ses rois, Chris DeWolfe et Tom Anderson, plaçaient de grands espoirs en elle. Mais arriva un jour où les habitants commencèrent à la déserter de leurs plein gré, et ce magnifique royaume, autrefois grandiose, tomba en ruine petit à petit, vide de toute sa joie passée.

-Mais on s'en branle, intervint intelligemment Mathieu. Myspace c'est de la merde de toute façon.

-Mais, euh, je veux dire, mais, bafouilla la voix.

-Et putain, t'es qui d'abord ? la coupa Antoine tout en croisant les bras.

-Je suis Wikipédia ! Encyclopédie du savoir et de la connaissance, pour vous servir. J'ai été créé en 2001 afin de rassembler des données aux quatre coins du monde pour...

-On s'en fout toujours ! balança le châtain en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Puisque tu sais tout, connard, tu peux nous dire ce qu'on fout là ?

-Ah ! Oui, la quête ! J'avais oublié. Vous saviez que le mot quête est issu du mot latin quaesta, dérivé de quarere, qui signifie chercher ? En vieux François, cela donnait queste.

-ON S'EN FOUT ! gueulèrent les deux à l'unisson.

-D'accord, d'accord, restez dans votre ignorance alors.

-Donc, cette quête, elle vient ? fulmina le présentateur de WTC

-Ouuuui bien sûr. Vous avez été appelés en ces terres féroces que sont les Internets pour une bonne raison.

-Mais j'espère bien ouais ! soupira le plus petit.

-Bon, euh, calme, hein ? Sinon je vous laisse dans votre merde.

-Accouche, grogna Antoine en s'appuyant contre un rocher pas loin.

-En buvant comme ça, vous vous êtes affaiblis vous-mêmes, ce qui vous a fait perdre pied dans votre monde. Vous avez traversé un passage trans-dimensionnel, qui vous a fait arriver dans un autre univers. Cet univers parallèle peut vous paraître un peu dément, mais il existe bel et bien. Il illustre dans sa grande partie des lieux que vous devez sûrement déjà connaître, mais seulement à travers votre écran. Lors de rares occasions, il arrive que certaines personnes passent de l'autre côté, volontairement ou non. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à avoir fait votre entrée ici. Là est la raison de votre venue. Vous avez atterris ici pour... EH MAIS VOUS ÊTES OÙ BANDE DE CON》

Les deux jeunes hommes, se faisant chier, s'étaient barrés dès qu'il avait commencé à parler de "passage transsexuel". Ils avaient estimé qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ces conneries de trous Brésiliens.

Un peu plus loin, ils aperçurent effectivement une pancarte signifiant qu'ils erraient sur les terres de Myspace. Quelqu'un avait griffonné un "Putain c'est vraiment à chier ici" au stylo bic sur le derrière du panneau. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison.

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à trouver des vieilles maisons effondrées et remplies de plantes en tout genre.

《- Antoine ?

-Oui bébé ?

-...Bébé ?

-Pardon je pensais à autre chose. Tu voulais dire quoi ?

-Je voulais te demander pourquoi tu louchais sur mon cul

-Mais je louche pas sur ton cul ! J'admirais la qualité de tes poches arrières !》

Note de l'auteur : _Si,_ _il_ _louchait sur_ _son_ _cul. _

《-Bref, reprit le petit schizo en soupirant. Le village est pas super grand non plus, mais je crois apercevoir une frontière là-bas, on y va ?

-Ouep》

Ils marchèrent. Ils marchèrent. Ils marchèrent. Ils marchèrent. C'est chiant hein ? Imaginez mon calvaire à essayer de penser à un truc un tant soit peu intéressant qui pourrait arriver. Y'en a pas hein ? Comment ça c'est moi le narrateur ? Comment ça c'est à moi de trouver quelque chose de cool ? Mais je vous emmerde, vous le savez hein ? Donc il marchèrent, point.

Soudain, Antoine trébucha sur un débris et tomba gracieusement au sol pendant qu'un "Wow putain fils de ta mère" se fit entendre venant de lui, ainsi qu'un rire narquois venant de Mathieu.

《-Rah putain jme suis écorché la main !》

Le pauvre petit bout de chou.

《-Pauvre petit bout de chou, fit Mathieu.

-Te fous pas de moi, ça fait franchement mal》

Un bruit de clochette retentit. Une avalanche de paillette dégringola sur le blessé agonisant à la mort. Un mini truc rose apparut.

《-C'est un cancer ! chantonna-t-il avec une voix digne d'une gamine de 6 ans.

-Non, répliqua le châtain d'un air aussi perplexe que blasé par toutes ces conneries. C'est une écorchure.

-C'EST UN CANCER ! reprit le machin qui voletait à 1m20 du sol, toujours avec sa voix angélique, quoique là un peu flippante.

-Bon, et toi t'es qui ? soupira le pseudo-mourant.

-Je suis la fée Doctissimo ! J'apparais dès que quelqu'un a besoin de moi et je prodigue mes conseils afin d'aider les gens !

-Ouais bah il n'empêche que tu dis pas mal de merde.

-Parmi tout les voyants, astrologues, météorologues et devin, reconnaissez que les cancérologues sont les seuls à vraiment pouvoir prédire l'avenir !》

Ouuuuuuuuh, souffla le narrateur.

《-Ouuuuuuuuuh, souffla les deux Youtubeurs.

-Mais ça n'a aucun putain de sens, t'es pas cancérologue, t'es juste une saloperie de fée à la con, grogna Antoine.

-HIHIHIHIHIHIHI !》

Et elle se volatilisa, non sans asperger la victime une nouvelle fois de ce que nous espérons tous être des paillettes.

Il y eut un silence.

《-J'en ai par dessus la tête ! finit par vociférer Mathieu.

-En même temps vu ta taille c'est pas dur》

Le chevelu responsable de cette boutade se prit un regard encore plus noir que Nelson Mandela de la part de l'intéressé. (J'aime trop le mot boutade, parce que Life is a Boutade) (Je tiens à préciser qu'au moment où j'écris ces lignes, il est 2h19 du matin, et Never Gonna Give You Up vient de se lancer dans ma playlist. Je me déteste de l'y avoir mis. Mais je la chante parce que damn, elle poutre).

Le rescapé de la mort se releva en grondant entre ses dents, et ils se remirent en route.

Ils marchèrent. (ok je me la ferme)

Arrivés à la frontière, ils détaillèrent le nouveau territoire qui s'offrait devant eux. Il était relativement simple, à savoir juste une grande plaine d'herbe bien verte.

Face à eux se dressait ce qui semblait être un assez grand mur transparent avec juste un logo de lecteur vidéo dessus.

《-...Youtube ?》 lâchèrent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.


	4. L'exploration, tu l'as dans le fion

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier ma mère et mon père, qui m'ont mis au monde, et-

Bon ok je ferme ma gueule.

Je remercie TimeyMawi et une seconde personne pour les relectures.. Plus ou moins intéressantes.

Enjoy les enfants !

_(Oh, et #UniversBitches)_

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : L'exploration, tu l'as dans le fion.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent donc face à une flèche de démarrage de vidéo flottant devant eux. Ils comprenaient pas ce qu'ils était censés faire. En même temps, on peut pas dire que c'était des flèches.

Au bout d'un petit moment, le plus petit d'entre eux fit un pas un avant, et leva son bras droit pour toucher du bout des doigts le symbole. À l'instant précis où ces deux éléments entrèrent en collision, le second se mit à briller (la flèche donc, même si j'imagine que le fait d'avoir les doigts qui scintillent doit être vachement cool), et il disparut pour laisser place à ce qui semblait être une grande porte transparente qui s'ouvrit sur l'immense plaine, à peine à quelques mètres des deux éberlués.

«-On se croirait au paradis, chuchota Antoine

-Si c'était le paradis, vu comme t'es glauque tu serais pas là, répliqua Mathieu (dont, je répète, les doigts ne brillaient malheureusement pas)

-Ta gueule, on entre.»conclut le touffu en faisant un pas vers l'étendue d'herbe.

Dès qu'ils franchirent la frontière, Never Gonna Give You Up retentit. (Eh ouais, je ne dis jamais les choses innocemment (voir chapitre précédent (d'ailleurs, vous avez perdu Le Jeu))). Ils soupirèrent en même temps. Des tonnes d'autres flèches apparurent sur les côtés de l'allée où ils s'avançaient.

«-C'est la page d'accueil ?

-On dirait bien, répondit Mathieu. Oh putain regarde y'a un SLG là-bas !»

Le petit galopa gaiement (et pas gayment (malheureusement)) vers sa vidéo, pendant que l'autre cherchait d'un air grognon une des siennes, qu'il ne trouva pas, donc râla. Le châtain se plaça devant l'icône et appuya dessus. L'écran entier devint entièrement blanc, aveuglant les deux Youtubeurs.

Antoine rouvrit les yeux en premier. Il les cligna plusieurs fois de suite. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. omg. En face de lui se trouvait non pas Mathieu, mais bien 5 Mathieu.

L'original. Le Patron. Le Geek. Le Hippie. Maître Panda.

L'original rouvrit les yeux à son tour.

«-Salut gamin, alors comme ça t'es venu nous chercher ?

-Je pensais pas que t'allais venir..

-J'pensais surtout que t'en aurais trop pris gros !

-Je suis super content de te voir !

-... ON M'EXPLIQUE CE QUI SE PASSE ?!»

Vous aurez compris qui a dit quoi. Sauf que la dernière phrase a été prononcée par Antoine.

«-...POURQUOI CET ENDROIT, POURQUOI EUX, POURQUOI LA VIE, POURQUOI LA MORT

-Parce que le Japon ?.. tenta le Hippie

-ALORS LÀ ÇA VA VRAIMENT PAS LE FAIRE, J'AVAIS DÉJA LES BLAGUES DE MERDE DE MATHIEU MAIS MULTIPLIÉES PAR 5 ÇA VA PAS ÊTRE POSSIBLE

-Calme tes ovaires gamin, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?»

Antoine baissa la tête en respirant bruyamment et massa ses tempes à l'aide de ses index alors que Mathieu avait une poker face collée sur la gueule, avec les bras ballants, pendant que le Geek le câlinait d'un air soulagé.

Soudain, le châtain originel tourna de l'œil et s'écroula par terre, Maître Panda ayant juste le temps d'attraper l'épaule du petiot avant qu'il ne soit entraîné dans la chute.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit son ami penché au dessus de lui, un air inquiet sur le visage.

«_Ah, ok, j'ai rêvé, tout ça n'est jamais arrivé. J'ai juste trop bu hier soir._» pensa-t-il, heureux.

«-Eh, mec, ça va ?, fit Antoine. Tu m'as fait peur putain, j'ai cru que t'avais fait un infarctus !

-Non, c'est un cancer ! hurla une voix si lointaine que Mathieu préféra penser qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement entendue.

-T'inquiète pas, jsuis pas encore mort, répondit Mathieu avec un sourire en relevant un peu sa tête.

-Encore heureux ! Sinon je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait avec eux !»

Son sourire disparut immédiatement. Il discernait effectivement les voix de ses personnalités multiples se disputant.

«-C'est ta faute si il est tombé dans les pommes gamin ! Personne aime être collé de si près par un gosse dans ton genre, un homme fort et viril c'est toujours mieux.

-Mais, mais j-je, j'ai pas fait exprès.. pleurnicha le Geek

-Bon, Patron, ça suffit là ! C'est pas à cause de lui ! Ça a juste dû lui faire un choc de nous voir, c'est tout, rouspéta l'ursidé.

-C'est pas le même genre de choc que je provoque, en temps normal, contredit le mafieux, avec son sourire sadique habituel dans la voix.

-Des chocs épileptiques gros ? Je connais ça !»

Ils continuèrent à crier mais Mathieu préféra ne pas continuer à les écouter et laissa sa tête retomber au sol en soufflant.

«-Antoine ?

-Ouep mon pote ?

-Achève moi steuplait.

-Hahahaha PAS QUESTION.»

Ce dernier attrapa violemment le bras droit de son pote et tira dessus pour le remettre debout.

«-Tu vois, il est pas mort !

-Ta gueule boule de poil, fallait me laisser espérer.

-Mais pourquoi tu voulais que Mathieu soit mort ? C-c'est pas gentil !.. protesta le gamin, qui perdit soudainement tout son faible défendant quand l'homme aux lunettes noires se rapprocha de lui en grognant.

-Bon sang, mais laisse-le tranquille !, fulmina le Panda

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me chanter une chanson ? répliqua l'intéressé d'un air de défi

-Laisse les phoques tranquilles !»hurla le Hippie.

Tous soupirèrent.

Maître Panda se tourna vers Antoine.

«-Bref. Si tu veux, dans les suggestions à côté il y a un What The Cut

-Après ça je suis pas sûr de vouloir..-

-Mais si, allez gamin, récupère le sale clebs qui te sert de sac à foutre, ce sera marrant !

-Hrm.. soupira notre chevelu national en jetant un coup d'œil vers Mathieu

-Boarf, comme ça on aura chacun nos boulets» soupira celui-ci d'un air résigné en pointant du menton ses "clones"

Il finit par accepter en grognant.

Il se rapprocha de l'icône de son épisode 34, inspira profondément les yeux clos, les rouvrit, puis cliqua finalement dessus (et ses doigts ne brillèrent toujours pas (ce qui me fait pleurer chaque nuit tellement c'est tristement dommage, putain))

La lumière aveuglante revint faire un petit coucou à nos charmants protagonistes, mais laissa cette fois-ci une peluche de chien un peu moche et un ventilateur un peu ventileux.

«-Ah mais merde, qu'est ce que tu fous là connard ?

-Bon, Richard, tu vas pas commencer.

-C'que t'es pas drôle !

-Ferme ta gueule bordeeel. Et Samuel il dit rien ?

-Il est éteint, fit remarquer Mathieu

-En même temps il est pas branché, répliqua Richard d'un ton narquois

-Oh le has-been, ricana le proprio de la peluche, entendant un _«POPOPOOOOOOOOOO»_ dans sa tête (seulement dans sa tête.)

-Si vous êtes venus me chercher pour faire vos blagues de merde je me casse moi.

-T'es mal placé pour dire ça ducon

-C'est pas la peine de me le reprocher, tu sais bien que tu m'encourages en faisant ça !

-Et moi tu sais à quoi tu m'encourages ?» s'incrusta le Patron avec son éternelle voix rauque et glauque à souhait

Mathieu soupira lourdement pendant que la discussion la plus "intéressante" du monde continuait entre le vieux chien moisi et le gros pervers dégueulasse. Il vit Maître Panda boucher les oreilles du gamin en sifflotant l'air de rien pendant que le Hippie regardait un papillon voleter.

Les regards des deux Youtubeurs se croisèrent pendant un moment qui leurs sembla une éternité. Le plus petit cru apercevoir une flamme dans les yeux de l'autre. De la compassion, et... autre chose ?.. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, n'écoutant que leurs coeurs, et pas les remarques plutôt carrément infâmes que se balançaient leurs deux créations à peine quelques mètres plus loin. Ils terminèrent si proches que le brun pouvait sentir le souffle de son comparse sur son cou. Ce dernier leva les yeux, dans lesquels plongèrent ceux du premier. Ils pensaient à la même chose.

« -Antoine..

-Mathieu..

-On se tire discretos ?

-Putain oui.

-ON VOUS ENTEND BANDE DE FION, gueulèrent Richard et le Patron à l'unisson (comme c'est mignon (they finish each other's.. insults? (wat))) en se retournant d'un seul geste vers leurs créateurs

-Vous allez pas nous laisser ici, hein Mathieu ?.. commença à pleurnicher le Geek

-Mais non, t'inquiète pas, soupira le concerné. Juste que là j'en ai déjà ras-le-cul alors si ça continue comme ça je vais pas supporter

-D'accord, d'accord gamin, si c'est ce que tu veux on va fermer nos mouilles. Mais je t'assure pas que ma braguette le restera, elle.

-PATRON ! s'indigna le Panda

-Eeeeh arrête de démarrer au quart de tour ! En plus d'être une boule de poil t'es une putain de boule de nerfs ! À ce propos, si tu veux, j'ai des boules de geisha, ça t'rappellera ton pays, sa culture profonde..

-Les geishas c'est japonais, pas chinois !

-Bah, chinois du Japon quoi, on s'en branle

-Maître Panda, contente-toi de plus écouter ce que ce dégénéré raconte, de toute façon quoi que l'on lui dise il arrêtera jamais.» trancha Mathieu en levant les yeux au ciel

Les deux clones du châtains acquiescèrent, l'ursidé avec un air résigné et blasé, et l'homme aux lunettes noires avec un air genre _«Eheh c'pas faux ça tu m'connais bien»_

«-Bon, alors, est-ce qu'un de vous sait ce que l'on fout ici, du coup ? reprit l'original

-Bah avant que vous arriviez ici, Wikipédia a tenté de nous expliquer, mais le Hippie l'exaspérait tellement qu'il s'est tiré avant de finir, fit le Panda

-Héhéhé, hippocampe » gloussa le drogué niaisement.

Facepalm générale.

«-Donc vous savez rien quoi ? résuma Antoine en faisant la moue

-Désolé.. » geint le Geek en baissant les yeux

Les deux Youtubeurs soupirèrent de concert (SALUT COUCOU REGARDE MAMAN JE FAIS DES RIMES).

«-Hey les tarlouzes, vous avez un plan ou vous comptez vous rapper les raisins pour nous faire une salade ? intervint Richard de manière totalement courtoise et délicate (comme à son habitude (eh oui Michel))

-Du coup, pas vraiment. Jusqu'à maintenant on a fait que visiter, en quelques sortes. On est arrivés par Tumblr, et on s'est fait grillés par des fangirls de Matoine,visiblement»

Mathieu grimaça à ce souvenir.

«-Elles t'ont chopé la main dans le sac ? ricana le Patron en pointant le pantalon d'Antoine avec sa cigarette

-ON EST PAS GAYS» hurlèrent les deux gays simultanément.

Tout les autres rirent, sauf Samuel qui n'était pas au courant de la blague, vu qu'il était toujours pas branché. (cherchez la vanne svp, j'ai eu du mal)

«-Vous pensez sérieusement qu'on est homo ? hallucina Antoine

-Mais non, t'inquiète pas, c'est pour déconner» se justifia le Panda, avec un sourire en coin, retenant un rire

Antoine émit un petit _«Grgrmgmf circonstances atténuantes grgrmgmf._»

«-Bref. finit par toussoter Mathieu, mal à l'aise. Ensuite on est passés par Myspace et on a atterrit ici

-Je vois, fit Maître Panda. On devrait continuer dans cette voie alors. Tant qu'on sait pas quoi faire, autant bouger au lieu de rester planter là

-Ouais, sinon on serait des arbres !

-Ta gueule Richard.» grogna Antoine

_ET SOUDAIN !.. _

_(vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre)_


	5. Mère Michelle et gros bordel

CHAPITRE 5 : Mère Michelle et gros bordel.

_En fait, rien de soudain. C'était juste pour vous faire chier. Vous me haïssez ? Parfait, c'est réciproque. Bande de tarlouze._

Après avoir trouvé un sac à dos par terre (ce hasaaaard) dans lequel Antoine fourra Samuel et Richard, dont la tête en dépassait (parce qu'on l'aime bien mais pas assez pour lui permettre de squatter constamment), la petite troupe commençait tranquillou à avancer à travers la page d'accueil quand le Geek aperçut une vidéo nommée _«cute kittens compil 4h»_.

Il poussa un petit «Oooowh» attendri et trottina jusqu'à la vidéo en question. Maître Panda eut juste le temps d'hurler un «NOOON !» retentissant qu'aussitôt l'écran se mit à briller (à cause des doigts du gamin (même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit ses doigts qui brillent à cause de l'écran, putain (laissez-moi dans ma douleur))). Le gamer, alerté par ce cri, sursauta et se retourna brusquement, et n'eut donc pas la possibilité d'éviter la gerbe de chat qui se déversa sur lui. Il se retrouva plaqué au sol par quelques centaines de chat qui, une fois libérés de leur vidéo et touchant le sol, se mettaient à courir dans tout les sens.

Ce fut d'abord un chat roux (ou pas, on s'en fout de sa couleur putain, qui connaît la couleur du chat de la mère Michelle ? Personne hein ? C'est bien parce qu'on s'en branle) qui bondit sur le Patron et le renversa. Ce dernier lâcha un bruit étouffé lorsqu'il qu'il heurta brusquement le sol (costaud le chat quand même).

«-CHARLIE TANGO, NON, hurla le Hippie, qui réagissait en premier, pour une fois

-Qu-, commença Antoine, avant de se faire griffer la jambe par une saloperie de chaton trop mignon. EH MAIS CASSE-TOI DE LÀ BORDEL»

Pendant que Mathieu et Antoine, dos à dos, tentaient tant bien que mal de repousser les assaillants sans pour autant leur faire mal (parce que ces bougres sont quand même sacrément _cute_), Maître Panda esquivait toutes les attaques, le Hippie était debout, les bras ballants, le regard dans le vide (comme d'hab quoi) et instinctivement les chats ne l'approchaient même pas (sûrement à cause de l'odeur (de son joint, je dis pas qu'il se lave pas (mais je dis pas qu'il se lave))), et le Geek était replié sur lui-même en position fœtale toujours au même endroit, gémissant comme un nouveau né.

Le Patron, quant à lui, venait de se débarrasser du foutu matou qui avait osé salir son beau costume noir. Et quand je dis qu'il s'en est "débarrassé", il s'en est bien "_débarrassé__"_. Il avait sorti ses flingues. Imaginez cette putain de classe. Il s'était remis sur ses deux pieds, et son expression faciale signifiait que ça allait_ très_ sévèrement chier.

Il fit tourner ses desert eagles dans ses mains comme les types qui veulent se la jouer dans les western, sauf que là ça pétait réellement la classe. Il grommela souffla un «Putain de lolcatz» et commença à canarder dans tout les sens, chaque coup faisant mouche, et chaque chat touché disparaissant dans un petit tourbillon de pixel qui s'envolait vers l'écran responsable de cette invasion tel un tas de poussière dans un aspirateur.

Il abattit comme ça plus de la moitié des chats.

Le Panda, de son côté, avait arrêté d'éviter la confrontation et tournoyait sur lui-même en foutant des kicks dans la gueule des attaquants, les faisant décoller du sol jusqu'à l'écran, par lequel ils passaient au travers et disparaissait eux aussi.

«-Pas mal tes mouvements la danseuse, le nargua le mafieux

-C'est du kung-fu.» répliqua l'intéressé en chopant un chat par la queue, le balançant en direction du Patron pour que la bestiole passe juste au dessus de son épaule et aille percuter violemment un autre matou qui avait bondit derrière l'homme aux lunettes noires et s'apprêtait à lui fondre dessus. «Et la danseuse elle t'emmerde.»

Il fit craquer ses mains et reprit son travail d'extermination, pendant que l'autre sourit, amusé, tira une latte sur sa cigarette, et fit de même.

Quelques courts instants plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucun chat. Aucun ? Non. Il en restait un.

Antoine s'approcha du seul rescapé, qui était recroquevillé et tout tremblant. Le grand brun s'agenouilla face à lui.

«-Alors comme ça on nous cherche des noises, saloperie ? lui souffle-t-il avec un sourire narquois et un faux air mystérieux-cool-badass.

-Dis donc gamin, tu vires tout de suite ce faux air mystérieux-cool-badass de ta sale face, c'est la boule de poil et moi qui avons fait tout le boulot, grinça le Patron

-Tiens, tu reconnais mon efficacité ? Tu serais pas malade par hasard ? ironisa Maître Panda

-Ferme-la. Je te ferais dire que sans moi tu..-»

Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase quand il vit son créateur bondir pour s'interposer entre Antoine et le chaton restant.

«-Mathieu putain, tu fous quoi là ?! s'énerva le chevelu

-C'est qu'un chaton mec, t'emballes pas ! Il t'a rien fait, regarde-le, il est si mignon..

-MATHIEU BORDEL, RENDS-TOI À L'ÉVIDENCE, CE TRUC EST UNE CREATURE DU DIABLE, UN FUCKING LOLCAT

-Nop ! C'est un cancer !»

Une avalanche de paillette venait de tomber sur le chaton, venant d'un truc rose flottant 1m20 plus haut.

«-Hein quoi, fit Maître Panda, qui comprenait que dalle à ce qui se passait, en soulevant un sourcil d'un air interloqué

-Putain de merde, c'est Doctissimo.. soupira Antoine, profondément saoulé, en se foutant un facepalm.

-Sérieux ? lâcha le Patron en éclatant de rire. À côté d'elle ma bite c'est la tour de Pise !

-Fais gaffe, elle va te diagnostiquer un cancer de la bite juste à cause de cette déclaration, souffla Mathieu à son tour

-Je vous signale que je vous entends ! continue la fée, toujours avec sa voix de gamine, mais d'un air énervé, ce qui était vraiment, mais _VRAIMENT_ flippant

-...TROP CHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU»

Le Geek, qui s'était relevé de sa léthargie mais à lequel personne n'avait pensé à prêter attention (le pauvre bichon), venait de se saisir de Doctissimo avec sa main gauche. Elle commença à paniquer et à balancer des paillettes un peu trop partout à mon goût (ce qui est, vous le reconnaîtrez, plutôt glauque si l'on suppose que ce ne sont pas des paillettes).

«-HIIIIIIIIIII QU'EST CE QUE QUOI LACHE MOI SALE, SALE, SALE... CANCEREUX !»

Soudainement, le gamin se raidit, sa main s'étant desserrée assez pour laisser la possibilité à la fée rose et chiante de s'échapper, puis de disparaître précipitamment (mais sans oublier de balancer à nouveau des paillettes (ce sens du professionnalisme putain (ça me fout la larmiche à l'œil tant c'est beau))).

Après un silence gênant d'au moins 30 secondes (déconnez pas c'est long quand même), le Geek n'ayant toujours pas réagit au petit bout de bois qu'utilisait Antoine pour faire "piout" sur sa joue afin d'engendrer ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement de rejet, aussi faiblard soit-il, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

«-Erm.. gamin ? tenta le Patron en jetant un coup d'œil au Panda qui faisait les cent pas un peu plus loin d'un air tracassé tout en regardant en direction du gosse

-Mathieu, il se passe quoi là ? C'est déjà arrivé ? demanda le chevelu en laissant tomber son ptit bâton

-Je sais plus trop.. s'angoissa le présentateur de SLG

-Il en a ptet trop pris ?»

Ils se retournèrent tous vers le Hippie, auquel ils avaient aussi oublié de faire gaffe. Tant pis.

«-Je, je je.. J'ai l-le cancer ?.. balbutia le Geek, les larmes aux yeux

-Quoi ? T'es sérieux là ? Bien sûr que non t'as pas le cancer ! T'es tellement naïf ! Cette fée ne dit que de la merde, t'en fais pas, t'es en parfaite santé ! le rassura Mathieu

-Le seul cancer qu'il aurait pu choper c'est celui de l'amour propre, mais il en a pas.. ricana le mafieux, qui perdit de suite son sourire quand il vit le regard noir que lui lançaient son créateur et Maître Panda, de chaque côté de lui. Roh c'est bon, on peut même plus rire.

-Laisse le gamin tranquille pour le moment s'il te plaît, siffla l'ursidé entre ses dents en passant à côté de l'homme en costard pour rejoindre le petit qui était sur le point de pleurer, bien que ce fut plus un ordre qu'une demande.

-...Donc j'ai pas de c-cancer ?..

-Mais non, je te jure que tu n'as pas de cancer, acquiesça Antoine, accroupit à côté de lui, sa main posé sur son épaule

-Oh... souffla-t-il, visiblement soulagé

-Bon, allez, on repart» décida le grand brun en se relevant après avoir donner une petite tape dans le dos du gamin, toujours assis par terre, qui renifla

Maître Panda aida le Geek à se relever, et la petite troupe se remit en route à nouveau.

Mais ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il leur manquait quelqu'un..

Ce qui est normal, parce qu'il ne manquait personne.

Voilà. Insultez-moi si vous voulez. Je m'en fous. #yolo

(Oui, je compte finir la plupart de mes chapitres avec du suspens inutile à la con)


	6. Frissons à l'unisson

DÉSOLÉE DU RETARD ! (je suis très flemmarde et voilà)

#UniverseBitches

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : Frissons à l'unisson

Ils décidèrent de partir de Youtube. Décidément, entre leurs créations et ces putains de lolcatz, on sait pas trop ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux. Peut-être l'homosexualité naissante entre les deux protagonistes.

«-ON EST PAS GAYS CONNARD»

C'est c'que vous dîtes.

«-...Vous parlez à qui les mecs ? s'inquiéta Maître Panda en penchant la tête sur le côté

-Au narrateur. CE GROS FILS DE PUTE» cria Antoine en faisant des doigts d'honneur en direction du ciel

Ragez mes enfants, ragez. C'est moi qui décide de votre destin de toute façon. Loosers.

«-Mais nan gros, ils parlent à Dieu ! commença à délirer le Hippie en souriant niaisement

-...

-...»

Ouep c'est ça.

«-BREF !, trancha Mathieu. On continue, oubliez ça c'est rien.»

Vous voyez ? Je partage ma haine envers l'humanité entre vous et ces cons, c'est juste non ? Bref, comme dirait Pépin.  
Ils finirent par apercevoir une frontière au loin, avec un immense bâtiment. Ils marchèrent jusque là-bas.

Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied de l'autre côté de la ligne soigneusement tracée visiblement sans règle, il y eu un flash de lumière ayant pour origine chacune des personnalités du schizophrène, et elle disparurent.  
Seuls restaient la casquette du Geek, les lunettes du Patron, celles du Hippie, un bonnet de panda qui devait appartenir à Maître Panda (merci Sherlock), ainsi que le nœud papillon du Prof, à l'étonnement général (parce que oui, pour moi la Fille est morte et enterrée, alors ne me parlez pas d'elle).

«-WHAAAAAAAAAT, lâcha un Mathieu plus que déconcerté

-Salut ! lança une voix connue des deux Youtubeurs

-Wikipédia ? s'étonna Antoine

-Oui ! Je suis là pour vous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer !

-Magne ton cul alors, grommela le châtain, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, alors qu'il venait d'arriver à se convaincre lui-même qu'il allait devoir les supporter tout le long de leurs périple

-Roh ça va hein. En fait, il s'avère que, dans les épisodes de Salut les Geeks, ces personnages sont représentés comme des gens à part entière. Or, tu te décris toi même comme schizophrène ! Donc, en dehors de Youtube, ces personnalités ne sont pas représentables physiquement, à part sous une forme psychique, donc dans ta tête ! Si, par exemple, tu mets ces lunettes noirs issues de celui que tu appelles «le Patron», celui-ci prendra possession de ton corps, comme si c'était réellement une autre face de toi.

-Euh... ok ? supposa l'intéressé en levant un sourcil

-Au moins on aura plus à les supporter H24, positiva son pote

-Eh bien c'est plutôt faux. Il entendra toujours leurs voix.»

Le plus vieux s'effondra soudainement au sol, ses mains plaquées de chaque côté de sa tête, dans un râle approximativement bestial. Antoine se précipita vers son ami.

«-Mec ! Mec ça va ?

-Putain... Ces cons... VOS. GUEULES. BORDEL ! vociféra-t-il

Il y eu un silence. Mathieu se releva tranquillement, s'époussetant le jean.

«-C'est bon ça va mieux.

-... Oookeeeey, fit Antoine en roulant des yeux. Et Richard et Samuel ?

-Oh bah eux ils vont toujours vivants

-Ah merde.

-Eh ouais j'reste là pour te faire chier connard ! Hurla le chien depuis le sac à dos, ce qui produit plus un son étouffé qu'autre chose.

-Sinon, Wikipédia, c'est quoi notre quête du coup ? demanda le désormais réellement schizo

-Ah bah ça, vous vous démerdez, vous vous comportez comme des bites avec moi. Bye !»

Grand silence.

«-Putain ce con.» finit par grincer le brun entre ses dents.

Non sans avoir au préalable allègrement jurer, l'autre ramassa les artefacts et les fourra dans le sac de son pote, en se disant que ça pourrait éventuellement servir à un moment ou à un autre.

Ils commencèrent à observer le bâtiment qu'ils avaient en face d'eux.

Il était immense, avec une grande façade colorée peinte de tonnes de graffitis en tout genre. Il n'y avait aucune pancarte pour indiquer quel site ça pouvait être.

Il se regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules en même temps, et marchèrent vers l'entrée.

On aurait dit un énorme entrepôt, la façade n'avait aucune fenêtre, et les autres murs devaient probablement en être aussi dépourvus. Les Youtubeurs poussèrent la double porte à deux de façon coordonnés, qu'on voit par un plan de face, avec les deux jeunes hommes en contre-jour avec la lumière de dehors, puis un plan qui balaie l'intérieur de l'endroit où ils ont pénétrés, à savoir un couloir aux murs rouges pale, le tout avec une ambiance mystérieuse. On ne distinguait pas le fond, il y faisait sombre.

Il y avait des portes de chaque côté du corridor, environ tout les 10 mètres, avec chacune une image random scotchée dessus.

Ils entendaient des rires joyeux venant des pièces auxquelles menaient les portes, mais Mathieu fit signe à au grand brun qu'il le sentait pas vraiment, alors ils décidèrent de ne pas s'y attarder. Ils commencèrent à s'avancer dans le couloir.

Plus ils s'éloignaient de la porte d'entrée, plus le présentateur de SLG se sentait mal à l'aise.

20 mètres plus loin, ce dernier, marchant derrière son ami, remarqua que la peinture des murs était écaillées par endroit, et de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de leurs pas.

À présent, les néons placés au plafond commençaient à clignoter. Il y avait des flaques d'eau par terre, des câbles qui pendouillaient de trous dans les murs, une vague odeur d'essence se faisait même sentir.

«-Antoine.. gémit le châtain

-Hm ? fit celui-ci sans se retourner ni s'arrêter

-Je le sens vraiment mal là.. J'arrête pas de frissonner..

-Ouais j'avoue il fait assez froid, ils doivent pas avoir foutu le chauffage jusqu'ici

-Mais, mec, regarde les murs bordel, la peinture on dirait du.. sang ?»

Le chevelu s'arrêta brusquement, provoquant la collision entre le plus petit, qui ne l'avait pas vu se stopper, et son dos. Il fixait le mur, s'apprêtant à le toucher du bout du doigt, quand une voix retentit derrière eux.

«-Bonjour !»

Ils se retournèrent lentement, trèèèès lentement.. Et découvrirent une petite fille japonaise qui les regardait en souriant. Un sourire très innocent, mais qui, dans l'ambiance, fila le heebie-jeebies à nos deux héros braves et courageux.

Elle s'approcha du présentateur de WTC d'un pas sautillant.

«-Je suis Miku-chan, et toi ? chantonna-t-elle d'un ton joyeux

-Je suis cool.»

À la fin de cette phrase, Antoine croisa les bras maladroitement, de façon à paraître réellement cool afin de cacher sa flippe et son embarras face à cette situation des plus flippante (ce qui échoua lamentablement).

Son ami, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant, déglutit et lui fila un coup de coude genre "Mec c'est pas le moment de déconner putain"

Devant les deux jeunes hommes trop terrifiés pour parler (du moins de manière intelligente), elle sembla se résigner et leur fit un signe de la main, puis se retourna brusquement et disparut dans les ténèbres qui s'étendaient devant eux.

Après un silence méga creepy d'environ 10 secondes, Mathieu se retourna vers son ami, les yeux écarquillés.

«-Mec.. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, au juste ?

-Une gamine jap avec un nom méga cliché vient de nous aborder dans l'endroit le plus glauque du monde, et s'est ensuite évaporée comme par magie dans l'ombre, souffla-t-il d'une seule traite, toujours le regard dans la vague

-Chelou.

-Un peu trop chelou, conclut le grand brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux, puis se retournant vers le mur. Donc, alors.. On dirait de la confiture de fraise.»

Il avança ses doigts et toucha le liquide visqueux (if u know wat i mean) puis l'inspecta.  
Il mit un moment avant de réagir.

«-WOOOOAW PUTAIN MAIS C'EST DU SANG»

Il agita la main dans tout les sens pendant que son pote essayait d'éviter les gouttes qui jaillissait un peu partout.

Finalement, Mathieu lui fila un mouchoir avec lequel il s'essuya puis le balança au loin avec un petit cri genre «EWH»

Notre chevelu national respira un bon coup et reprit petit à petit son sang froid. (ce qui est le cas de le dire.)

Les deux Youtubeurs se dirigèrent vers la zone d'ombre, le plus petit des deux tremblotant un peu.

En fait, elle ne dura que quelques mètres, mais ce fut assez pour leurs foutre des frissons (bande de tafiole).

De l'autre côté, la lumière clignotait encore plus qu'avant, l'air ambiant était devenu lourd, glauque. En face d'eux se dressait la fin du couloir qui leurs avait semblé interminable. Il y avait une grande porte, avec une toute petite image collée dessus. Antoine s'approcha, prit cette image, puis la recolla au mur (Patafix, ça fixe et ça refixe), et se tourna vers son pote.

«-C'est quoi ?, fit ce dernier

-Une photo de Miku-Chan.»

Le châtain l'interrogea du regard _«wtf man»_, et il eut comme réponse une expression faciale qui semblait signifier _«J'en ai aucune idée, mais je vais ouvrir cette porte pour voir ce qu'il y a derrière, éloigne-toi»_. Et oui . Antoine avait ce genre de regard qui en disait long.

Notre brave héros à la touffe inspira lentement, puis relâcha l'air qu'il venait d'inspirer (c'est ce qu'on appelle respirer, bravo Toinou, demain on apprendra comment fabriquer de la méthamphétamine avec tonton Walter).

Il agrippa la poignée de sa main droite, et entrouvrit la porte, afin de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Tout ce que Mathieu vit, ce fut une tentacule géante dépassant de la salle et tentant de passer par la porte entrebâillée. Il entendit également des cris venant probablement de Miku-Chan.

Sans un mot, Antoine referma la porte, et se dirigea l'entrée du bâtiment. Pendant tout le trajet, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne prononça un mot. Enfin arrivé à l'extérieur, le grand brun se pencha soudainement vers le mur et gerba gracieusement tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans l'estomac.

«-Antoine, qu'est-ce que-, commença son ami.

-Non. Non Mathieu. Ne me demande pas ce que j'ai vu.» répondit-il avant de recommencer à cracher ses tripes.

Pendant que ce dernier continuait à se vider, celui qui ne se vidait pas releva la tête pour détailler la façade à nouveau. Il aperçut un énorme trèfle à quatre feuilles au dessus de la porte.

«-Aaaah, d'accord, souffla-t-il. Pardon Antoine.

-Quoi ? croassa l'autre, une main appuyé sur son ventre

-C'était 4chan.

-Owh.»

Owh.

Effectivement.

Désolé les mecs. C'est les dangers d'Internet.

* * *

Je préviens juste que le prochain chapitre risque de mettre du temps à sortir, tchuss


End file.
